Forgotten story?
by Hermy11
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has only been a coward once and Minerva hates him still because of this one time. Will he be one again, as his and Minerva's secrets are uncovered by the persons, who they had sworn would never know the truth?


Forgotten story?!

Summary: Albus Dumbledore has only been a coward once and Minerva hates him still because of this one time. Will he be one again, as his and Minerva's secrets are uncovered by the persons, who they had sworn would never know the truth? Or will Minerva be the stronger one this time and will fight for her…for their happiness. It involves mainly AD, MM, SS, RL, JH, SB, HG, and HP.

A/N: This story takes place after the return of Minerva in the fifth book. Neither Minerva nor any other characters are mine. Please forgive, that my English is not that good. It's not my mother tongue.

Forgotten story 

**Chapter1****- Minerva**

"Hmmm!" Minerva McGonagall sighed, as she stepped out of St. Mungo finally free to go home. She had missed the old school for far too long and she longed to get rid of all the attention the healers had paid her. 'Do you need anything Professor?' 'Is everything in order Professor?' 'You shouldn't be wide awake Professor!' 'Professor it's not good for you…' and so on. Although their concerns touch her, was she annoyed by the nonessential fuss they made. She was fine. Well…at least that was what she wanted everyone to believe. The truth was that her whole body hurt and that she sometimes was lucky, that she didn't faint because of the pain in her chest. She knew that it was Albus's fault that the healers made such a fuss about her health and that was the reason why she didn't want to tell them to give her medicine for the pain. Albus would have heard of it and would have insisted that she would stay longer than necessary.

She smiled: "Yes, he is always very caring." she said to herself. But then she frowned. Always? No, no not always! At least there has been one time, when he didn't care at all what she felt and if she was honest, she knew that all his care made it only harder for her. '_I'm supposed to hate him.' _She thought to herself, as she made her way to a place where she could apparate. Her travel cloak blew behind her and her long black hair, which reached her waist, was being tumbled by the wind. She hadn't had the time to put it into its usual bun. The setting sun shined behind her and made her appear like the goodness of her name.

Minerva didn't want to think about Albus right now. She hadn't apparated in a while and she needed all of her concentration.

She reached Hogwarts safely and tried to force all thoughts about Albus and his one big mistake out of her mind and all his small ones, while she made her way through the school. She was exhausted and tried not to groan loud as she saw Harry arguing with Malfoy and … her heart warmed-up … Severus. She tried hard to keep her smile from growing as she watched Severus while she solved the problem. Harry and the other boys left and Severus and Minerva reminded in the hallway for a few seconds until Severus said not as cold as usually: "I have something to do in the dungeons. Excuse me!" Minerva kept her face neutral but her eyes became sad as he made a hasty leaving. She thought about stopping him for a moment but changed her mind, as she reminded herself that she couldn't change her behavior towards him. It would be hard to explain. So Minerva just shook her head and made her way towards the headmaster's quarters. She knew, that the talk she would have with Albus wouldn't be pleased.

She knew that it would hurt. She already felt tears filling her eyes as she thought about him. About Sirius.

**Chapter1-Albus**

"We apologize again for the accident of Professor Minerva McGonagall. We hope that she will be well soon and continue her work. …". Albus Dumbledore read the absurd letter of the minister of magic again and again. He tried to contain his rising anger but after a while he heard his wine glasses crack. How could they even be bold enough to write such a letter? Accident. It had been an attack, a completely coward attack against an unarmed witch, who had been _alone_. Yes, it was true. She had been _alone_. He had left her _alone_ …again. Albus hung the head and sighed. He had really believed she would be safe, that nothing would happen to her. Hell, he had been more concerned about the toad, than about Minerva. Her temper had always been infamous and he had always feared to be on the receiving side. He had been on this side far too often, although and rightly.

'_How did I get myself there so often__?' _he asked himself quietly. With dullness and cowardliness was the simple but painful answer.

He really thought she would be alright. How wrong he had been …**again**. _'You foolish old man. How could you dare to fail her… __**again**__?'_ He felt not for the first time his real age, his 147 years.

As he had heard of the so called accident, he had feared the worst, already had pictured his miserable life without her, without **his** beautiful, brave Minerva. **His**? He of all persons shouldn't even think about her as **his**. He had ruined his chance of her becoming entirely **his** a long time ago. Well it hadn't been so long; if he thought of all the times he failed her and destroyed his chance further in the progress. He knew that the events of this year would make it even harder for them to work together. He had been surprised and, oh, so grateful as she had begun to talk to him again after the Triwizard Tournament, after he had put Harry in such a danger. He had been so excited and promised her thoughtless that now everything would be better, that he would try to change.

He groaned, as he thought about this memory. Minerva had looked at him and for a moment he had thought, she would smile, but her eyes had become cold very quick. She had not shouted, but she had told him never to say such things again, never to lie again.

"_Don't give me a promise you can not keep. Not again! I don't want you to change, Albus. It wouldn't solve the problem. You are not the problem; you are just a part of it. Do never change! That's the promise I want from you."_ And Albus had given in. He couldn't resist her. Not **again**. He would sacrifice everything for her. His pride, his life, his heart, his… He wasn't sure, if he could give up his love for her. He doubted that he would survive it, if she asked him to do this one thing. But it could happen and it would. He knew it, he felt it. It would happen now. Minerva would not forgive him, not this time. He had failed her **again**. He had not only risked her life, but he was the reason why, she lost someone she loved. It was his fault, that she lost Sirius a second time.

This was the end. There would be no forgiveness anymore for him. He would die cold and…alone.


End file.
